Popcorn Monster
Popcorn Monster is the first part of the first episode of The Adventures of Kid Danger. It is the series premiere and aired on January 19, 2018. A sneak peek of this episode was aired immediately after the Henry Danger episode, Toon in For Danger to 1.41 million viewers. However, on the official series premiere, it aired to 1.48 million viewers. Synopsis When Ray and Henry's cloning experiment to create two identical pieces of popcorn accidentally creates the Popcorn Monster, it is up to Captain Man and Kid Danger to stop him. Plot At Henry’s House: The episode begins with Henry sleeping at home and suddenly got woken up by Ray. He informs him to head to the Man Cave and bring bagels from Schneider’s Bagelry. He then heads to the Man Cave, busts his bedroom door but forgot his clothes and the doorknob fell because he busted the door. The Man Cave: Henry arrives at the Man Cave along with the bagels that Ray asked him to buy and notices that nearly the entire floor is filled with popcorn. Ray and Schwoz were looking at the two pieces of popcorn to see if they are an exact match but Charlotte notices that a robber jacked a school bus. Ray then gets annoyed and Henry said that he triple beeped him about what is happening. Ray and Schwoz wanted Henry to look at the two pieces of popcorn to see if they are an exact match. Charlotte thinks that they are both wrong because the third law of thermal popcornial dynamics clearly states: “It is impossible for two pieces of popcorn to be exactly identical”. When Charlotte puts the popcorn in the micro particle scanner, the two pieces of popcorn are 99.4% identical. This causes Ray and Schwoz to rage. Henry and Ray then get sad because Ray really wants to find two pieces of popcorn that match. It was also Schwoz’s dream as well but Charlotte said that his dream was to grow hair, which came true. On his back! Henry then has an idea of going to the Swellview movie theater and check all the popcorn there. Charlotte worries about the school bus and the kids. Ray suggests that she should go and grab the school bus to save the kids and leave. Swellview Movie Theater: At the theater, people were watching Spooderman IV: The Spood Strikes Back until Henry and Ray disguise as the FPI - Federal Popcorn Inspectors to check everyone’s popcorn and see if the two pieces match. One person said that they were blocking the screen and said that they have to check their popcorn. The Gas Station: Rage arrives at the gas station to steal snacks and asks if anyone wants anything while he is there. The children were scared and he took it as a no. While Rage was stealing snacks, Charlotte shows up inside a trash can and runs inside the bus to save the kids. Back at the Swellview Movie Theater: At the Movie Theater, people were leaving as the film credits appeared. When Henry and Ray were checking the popcorn, they failed to find an exact match and wanted to tell Charlotte that she was right and they were wrong. Ray finds out that they can use a device to make a duplicate of anything. When Ray duplicates the popcorn into two pieces, he examines them and finds out that they are 100% identical. They were about to return to the Man Cave but the first piece of popcorn was alive and turned evil! The evil piece of popcorn bites Henry’s nose and causes Ray to punch Henry’s face to get the evil piece of popcorn off his nose and escapes. Ray finds out that when someone uses the device, it sometimes turns the duplicated object evil. When the popcorn monster escapes, Henry and Ray point out where the monster is, jumps in the butter and drinks it all up. When the monster is forming, he begins to expand and explodes into pieces of popcorn. This caused nearly everyone to leave the theater. The popcorn begins to reform and grow into a monster. He screams at the birthday boy, steals a drink and spills it all over his clothes. The monster destroys the building and goes out the back. He then finds Kid Danger and Captain Man, where he grabs Captain Man, and Kid Danger tries to stabilize the popcorn monster, but fails. He then throws Captain Man in mid air.While Henry is fighting the popcorn monster, he gets a call from Charlotte, who appears to be driving a bus recklessly. He then gets an idea. First, Kid Danger tries to get the monster’s attention, then the monster follows him, before crashing into the school bus. He then falls into a billboard sign, then falls on the sidewalk, causing him to get stuck. The final scene: Daisy asks Captain Man if it is okay to eat the popcorn monster, to which Captain Man tells her yes. The kids then eat the Popcorn Monster, until one of the popcorn pieces hop onto a pigeon, and tells the two superheroes that he’ll be back…. On Christmas Day! When the two superheroes notice, they start to freak out as the episode ends. Voice Cast *Jace Norman as Henry Hart / Kid Danger *Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester / Captain Man *Riele Downs as Charlotte Page *Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz *Dan Schneider as Spooderman / Theater Goer #1 / Marty *Richard Steven Horvitz as Larvin / Theater Goer #1 / School Bus Boy #1 *Somali Rodriguez as Daisy *Fred Tatasciore as Rage / Popcorn Monster / Theater Employee *Kari Wahlgren as Rude Woman / Squeezed Lady / Woman in Theater International Premieres *March 25, 2018 (Germany) *June 2, 2018 (Greece) *April 6, 2018 (Latin America) *May 28, 2018 (Spain) Trivia *The Popcorn Monster in this episode is actually in the game Crime Warp in the Time Jerker level. *This episode, along with "Game of Drones", was released on Nick.com and other digital platforms on January 13, 2018, ahead of its television premiere. *The episode was also shown in the Henry Danger episode "Toon in For Danger", albeit in clips. *The difference between the first look clip and the episode is that Henry sounds more enthusiastic in the episode. *Piper and Jasper aren't seen in this episode, which makes Charlotte, Henry, Ray, and Schwoz the only main characters that appear in every episode of the animated series. *Spider-Man is spoofed as Spooderman at the movie theater. **Also, Spooderman 4 is a reference to a famous internet meme. *A person in the Swellview Movie Theater is seen wearing an All That T-Shirt, which is one of the series Dan Schneider has created in the past. *There is a popcorn bag that has the name Schneider, a reference to series creator Dan Schneider. *Singer/Actress Mandy Moore is mentioned by Henry. *A poster for "Good Burger 2" is shown when Captain Man is flying through the air, a fake sequel for the 1997 film Good Burger that Dan Schneider directed and featured in. *Henry broke the fourth wall when he said "first episode". *The Game Shakers' train signs are seen while the Popcorn Monster is attacking Captain Man. *The phrase "To infinity and beyond!" by Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story is seen on the wall as a billboard. *FPI is a parody of FBI.￼ *Stephanie Tanner's line "How rude" from Full House is said when the Popcorn Monster kicks the lady's car. *This is the second Henry Danger based episode to feature Doc Brown and Marty McFly, following Henry Danger's own Ox Pox. *Bed, Swords, & Beyond is a reference to Bed, Bath, & Beyond. *It's revealed that Charlotte is a terrible driver. *Schneider's Bagelry, is a reference to Schneider's Bakery, and the productions company of the same name. *Yotally Togurt, a frozen yogurt parlor shop from Victorious can be seen in the episode. *Ray or Henry freaking out at the end of the episode, is similar to how Timmy Turner freaks out whenever he sees something weird in The Fairly OddParents. *The gas store "Handy Quick" is briefly seen in this episode as it briefly appeared in the Sam & Cat episode #BlueDogSoda. Goofs *When Charlotte is about to back up the bus, the stop sign was up even though when Rage stopped, the sign was not up. Gallery Video Gallery "The Adventures of Kid Danger" First Look Clip Category:2018 Category:Episodes Category:The Adventures of Kid Danger Category:Season premiere Category:Series Premiere